Some companies provide a number of cloud infrastructures that offer a wide range of cloud services and cloud-based data storage. One type of cloud-based data storage enables users to install folders on their computing devices, in which the folders are synchronized to a cloud-based data storage. In order to upload files onto the cloud-based data storage, for instance, to be accessed on any of the computing devices, users simply save the files onto a synchronized folder. The act of saving a file onto the synchronized folder typically causes the file to be automatically uploaded to the cloud-based data storage.